A Dream: A 3day cruise following destiny
by annakari
Summary: FINISHED! Half dream, half real. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

Sorry about my first fic "My pop star idol". Don't worry, I'm still conitnuing it, just had a writer's block... anyway, ccs is not mine... it's owned by clampü

_**First Day...**_

An enormous cruise was making its way through the great ocean of the Pacific as it journeys to Philippines for three days. The cruise has five levels and the first level starting from the bottom is the engine room. Above it which is the second level is where the ship's crews' rooms. The third level had left and right wings. It was where the passenger's cabins were. The fourth level has a huge corridor that separated various restaurants and the ballroom. The fifth level, which is the topmost deck, is where the other coffee shops, swimming pool and a resting place.

The cruise was exclusive for wealthy people and the people on board are mostly businesspersons journeying to Philippines with families or friends and others were alone.

An elegant businesswoman was watching her brother swimming in the pool when another businesswoman came to her with a grin from ear to ear.

"Sakura!" The woman turned gracefully to the woman who called her attention. Her eyes twinkled in surprise and bliss when she saw the woman.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she flung her arms around her friend. "It's nice too see you!" They let go of each other and stared as if they have not seen each other for so long, which was true. "I'd never thought I'd see you here!"

"Neither do I." said Tomoyo while looking around. "Are you with your family?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "I was just wondering where your brother would be..." she added but a fake cough had interrupted her. She swiftly turned her back on Sakura and saw Touya, Sakura's brother.

"You were looking for me?" Touya was tall and looked down at Tomoyo. He was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was dripping wet. A maid who was tailing him and was carrying a towel had politely given the towel to him. He took it and dried his hair using it. "I'm thirsty..." He motioned the maid and lad the way to the beverage bar, leaving the two giggling at his back.

Both of them had stopped laughing. They had moved far away from the pool and stood beside the railing of the ship. They had been talking about their lives after graduating college then suddenly Tomoyo's face lit up and changed the subject.

"Do you know who's next to my cabin?" she asked merrily and a hint of excitement was in her voice. Sakura listened and looked at her boring at her non-pregnant news. She was surprised to see Sakura's expression and gently shook her head.

"Why are you shaking your head for?" asked Sakura.

"It's Syaoran." As if on cue, Syaoran was there standing behind Tomoyo. Syaoran being a gentleman bent over as he reached Sakura's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo looked from Sakura to Syaoran and smirked. She knew that Sakura had a crush on Syaoran when they were still in high school.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sakura." he said and Sakura flashed him a smile. An arrival of a person with the captain's hat put on cut Tomoyo who was about to open her mouth to speak. They all turned but did not recognize the person but he looked familiar until he mentioned Sakura's name. Syaoran seemed bewildered and raised his eyebrows as he stared at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

"Yukito! Why are you here?" (A/N: I made Yukito have the same age as Sakura because I could not think of someone who would have eyes on Sakura. Heheü)

"I'm the captain of this ship." he said proudly as he adjusted his hat and straightened his suit before looking straight again at Sakura. The two, Syaoran and Tomoyo, muttered a soft _oh_ in unison. "What about you?" He asked, still addressing to Sakura.

"Family business." she simply answered with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Have you toured around yet?" He asked again still addressing to Sakura only and completely ignored the two. Sakura's smile faded.

"Not the whole ship due to what my parent's asked me to do." Unsurprisingly, Yukito stretched out his arm and offered to tour her around.

Sakura and Captain Yukito left; Sakura had forgotten Tomoyo and Syaoran while Yukito ignored the two. Tomoyo stood dumbfounded and stared at the two but snapped herself immediately when Syaoran called her attention. She was mildly surprised to see him with eyes furrowed.

"How long have they been together?" This became a shock to her. He never asked or queried about Sakura or anything that she had done. Upon seeing his expression, she could not help feeling that he was now curious about Sakura.

"Not long, I think or they haven't seen for so long." she said truthfully. "If they had been seeing each other, she would have known that he's the captain and wouldn't ask like she did earlier, would she?" Syaoran's expression became calm then he nodded.

"Erm... Could I pick you up later and have coffee with me? I would like to talk to you and ask you something." his voice became serious and firm. "Since you've said earlier that you're just the next door to mine, I'll knock on your door.

"Why not now?"

"Because I have to do something. Is it okay?"

"Okay." was her reply and he smiled and gratefully thanked her.

In room 105, Tomoyo was leisurely taking her time in retouching her make-up until someone knocked on the door. She finished her make-up and hid her things.

"Oh, Syaoran! I've been waiting for you all day and I thought you'd never come!" she said aloud in frustration before opening the door. She was expecting him to come early but he came quite late. She quickly opened the door but it was not Syaoran.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed and was quite abashed. "Why are you here?"

"Business trip as usual. I guess you know what it is about." he explained and Tomoyo smiled.

"I know it's about computers but I don't know what you are doing." said Tomoyo that made Eriol laugh. "So how did you find me?"

"Actually I saw you entering this room when I came out of my room." he said truthfully. "It's just two doors away from here." Tomoyo muttered a soft _oh_. Tomoyo shifted herself uncomfortably. She felt weird being with Eriol. She had a crush on him back then in high school.

"Would you mind having coffee with me?" Eriol suddenly asked and expected her to come with him but her smile faltered.

"I'm sorry." said Tomoyo. "I was waiting for--"

"Syaoran." Eriol cut her off. He nodded and scratched his head when he saw Tomoyo's reaction. "I heard you mentioning his name." Tomoyo nodded timidly and apologized again. "Why are you waiting for him anyway?"

"He's going to ask me something and I reckon it's about my friend Sakura." she explained and he chuckled. He bid goodbye to Tomoyo and went to his cabin.

Before Tomoyo entered her room, the doors of cabins 107 and 106 consistently opened. From 107, Syaoran came out to pick up Tomoyo then suddenly Sakura came out of the cabin 106. Tomoyo was the first to react.

"Sakura! I'd never thought that your cabin is just in front of mine." She noticed that Sakura was dressed up quite formally. "Hey, where are you going?" Before Sakura could answer, Captain Yukito came and this answered Tomoyo's question.

"Ready to go Sakura?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

"Ready to go Sakura?" Sakura nodded and bid farewell to Tomoyo and left with Yukito. Tomoyo turned to look at Syaoran and heard his fist clenching in his pocket. Tomoyo just smiled at him and they went to the topmost deck.

They sat under a huge umbrella and drank their coffee there. Tomoyo watched Syaoran shifting uncomfortably and seemed tensed. She sighed and asked what he wanted.

"Tomoyo, I need your help." He begged sincerely.

"Help on what?" Tomoyo still watched Syaoran tapping his finger's on the table frustratingly as if he wants it badly and really needed it.

"It's Sakura." He said finally. "I love her." This struck Tomoyo. Syaoran loved Sakura, or rather, still loved Sakura. She remembered those days when she teased them.

"Wow." Said Tomoyo and was mildly surprised. "That's a surprise."

"Tomoyo, I had a crush on her back then in our second year in high school and you knew that. But I didn't tell her because I focused on my studies." Tomoyo just nodded. She understood him because Syaoran had top notched the first honor from second year to fourth year and graduated to be the valedictorian. "And you know how I value my parents." He added. "I tried to find another girl but she's always on my mind and I couldn't forget her. I regretted that I let that chance pass away when I perfectly knew that she also loved me." Syaoran put his hands on his face and felt ashamed. "To think that she's married, it breaks my heart. When I saw her earlier, I told myself that this is my chance to tell her how I feel but I when I saw that Yukito talking to Sakura, I got jealous and it hurt me!" He slammed his fist on the table. It was good timing because Tomoyo just lifted her cup to drink and Syaoran had already drained up his cup. Syaoran looked up at her with a teary face. "I'm getting cracked, am I?"

"Yup, you are." Tomoyo nodded with eyes widened but she still comforted Syaoran in his distress through words. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked and Syaoran produced a letter and gave it to her. She took it and stared at it. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation. Just give it to her and don't mention my name." Syaoran said while wiping his tears. "I know that you're her best friend so she'd tell you anything, probably… and don't tell her that you know." Tomoyo nodded politely.

"This is for tomorrow night?" and it was Syaoran's turn to nod. "Okay." Tomoyo hid the envelope and Syaoran bid farewell to her. She realized that the coffee was not yet paid. "Hey!" she hollered but Syaoran was gone then someone approached her table.

"Hi Tomoyo. It's nice to see you again after for so long." A man greeted her.

"Allan?' The man smiled and nodded.

"Are you free today?" asked Allan.

"Oh, I have to find my friend Sakura and it's really important." Tomoyo reasoned while standing up.

"I see. Well, maybe next time you would want to have coffee with me, like tomorrow morning, is it okay with you?"

"Of course, tomorrow morning." she agreed before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

Tomoyo was about to open the door of her cabin when Eriol came out of his. They greeted each other and Eriol stayed standing in front of her.

"Hey, since you didn't accept my invitation earlier, I suppose you would come with me tomorrow." said Eriol and expected a yes from Tomoyo but she shook her head and apologized.

"I had made a promise to Allan that we would meet tomorrow."

"Oh, right… Well, I'd better go." Then he left and did not say anything more.

Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura opened the door while carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"May I know who gave you those flowers?" asked Tomoyo while pointing at the bouquet.

"There was no name." Sakura answered as she showed the letter attached to it. "It only said _I love you_." She explained. "Oh, are you going to say something?" Tomoyo handed her the letter that Syaoran had written.

"Someone asked me to give you that. There was also no name. Maybe the person who gave you the flowers and who wrote that letter is the same person." Sakura opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Please go to the ballroom tomorrow at seven in the evening. You would know who your secret admirer is._

"Am I supposed to wear formal?" Sakura wondered aloud and was unsure of what to do.

"Well, you meet the most important person in your life and he's your secret admirer, what would you wear?" Tomoyo pointed out in an obvious way.

"All right…" Sakura finally agreed.

_**Second Day…**_

Tomoyo had met up with Allan and had coffee with him but Eriol was watching her close by and she did not even notice him. However, after meeting up with Allan, he showed up and asked her to accompany him all day. Of course, they enjoyed each other's company and they had been together from morning until sundown.

By six o' clock, Eriol escorted Tomoyo to her cabin and bid her goodnight before going to his cabin. She entered her room and lay down on her bed but someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and found Sakura still in her bathrobes.

"What's the problem?"

"Could you help me with my wardrobe?" Sakura led Tomoyo to her room and Tomoyo found all gowns of Sakura scattered on her bed. "I could not choose." Tomoyo just sighed and helped her choose the gown to wear.

They ended up choosing one of Sakura's pink gowns paired with pink ballerina shoes (A/N: Just like the one she wore when they had a school play in her grade six in Tomoeda, the second movie.) and it looked good on her. She put on some make-up, wore jewelries, and was ready to go.

"Good luck Sakura." Tomoyo kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura thanked her and left.

Sakura arrived at the ballroom entrance at exactly seven o' clock. (A/N: yes, she is not late T.T) She was about to open the door but then she saw Captain Yukito approaching her. She smiled nervously at him as he kissed her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

(A/N: Let me thank the people who reviewed: firnoviel, WhiteMage88, FlowerLover and dbzgtfan2004. Thanks a lotü )

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Yukito asked innocently.

"Oh… A friend of mine asked me to come here." She explained. _It is not him! So who is the one waiting for me?_ She thought as she studied Yukito's gestures. Yukito bid farewell to her because he had something to, much to her relief.

She hesitantly opened the door and found that the room was dim because only candles lighted the place but it was enough for her to see where she was going. She noticed that the floor was full of rose petals. She stopped at the middle of the hall then someone handed her a bouquet of cherry blossoms. She turned to face the person who gave the flowers and it turned out to be…

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped."

"Hi, Sakura." Syaoran bent down, held her hand and kissed it. In an instant, a romantic music played and Syaoran asked her to dance.

"Yes, I would love to." Syaoran helped Sakura put down the bouquet and put his hands on Sakura's waist as she put her hands on Syaoran's shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight." Syaoran commented that made Sakura blush but she pouted.

"Only tonight?"

"Of course not." Syaoran chuckled. "You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you and forever will be beautiful." Sakura giggled and pinched his nose softly.

"Is that a compliment or you're just trying to fool me?"

"Of course it's a compliment and I'm just telling the truth." He explained. "Don't you believe me?"

"No." she simply said. "But I know that I'm beautiful." She added and they both laughed.

It was time for dinner and Syaoran led Sakura to their table. As a gentleman would do, Syaoran helped her take her seat before he took his and motioned the musicians to leave them alone.

The foods served were mostly seafood and Sakura did not hesitate to try to taste all dishes. She stopped eating when she saw Syaoran just watching her.

"Why don't you eat? It's really good." Sakura commented which made Syaoran smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. I really do not know what to cook because I do not know what your favorite dish is. Since the specialty here is seafood and we are on a ship then I thought I would cook seafood."

"Well, I'm not picky you know. Don't you want to eat?" she asked.

"Nah, just watching you makes me full." Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, right!"

"Erm… Sakura," Syaoran changed the subject and sounded serious. "Is Yu, I mean, Captain Yukito your… Erm…" then he trailed off hesitating.

"Boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head immediately. "I turned him down when he tried to court me back in our fourth year." Suddenly, Sakura wondered. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering why he wanted your time yesterday when I was about to…" he trailed off again.

"Yes?" Sakura waited patiently for Syaoran to continue.

"Have you had any boyfriends before?" Sakura shook her head and Syaoran gulped nervously his glass of water. "Even been in love?" Syaoran waited patiently for her answer as she breathed in deeply and slowly let it out.

"Yes." Sakura admitted and Syaoran's heart broke. "He has been my love ever since and my feelings for him has not yet changed." Sakura looked deeply into his eyes. "He's still in my heart." Sakura sighed. "He did not even notice it so I told him but I felt rejected. So I do not know if he also loved me."

"Of course he loved you!" Syaoran almost shouted at Sakura and there was a hint of hurt in his voice. Sakura was a bit surprised. "You loved him that much and he would have loved you back." He could not stop his emotions any longer so he cried. "If you loved him so much then he's a lucky person... And I was too late…" Syaoran sadly spoke and Sakura could not understand him.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Late for what?" Syaoran held he hand with both hands and kissed it.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered gently and softly but his tears kept falling. "I was so stupid. Why did I tell you not that from the start that I have feelings for you? Now I was too late. You loved another person and I have to let you go…" He put down Sakura's hand and stood up then started to leave. "I'd better meet that person to congratulate him." He said as he walked away with shoulders drooping low but Sakura followed and stopped him.

"Look in the mirror and you'll see him." Sakura instructed but Syaoran just looked at her and it seemed that he did not understand. Sakura smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on his lips. "It's you, silly." Then Sakura giggled.

"Me?" Syaoran snapped back from his stupidity. "You love me?"

"Don't you remember? I had done the most humiliating things that I could think of to get close or to have a chance to talk to you still you did not notice? I had also admitted that I liked you didn't I?" Sakura explained. "I remembered that time when there was a contest and we're in it, I tried to say hi to you but you just passed by me and ignored me so I just closed my mouth and kept it to myself. I had looked stupid and Tomoyo told me that." Syaoran hugged her tightly and said sorry.

"I love you, Sakura. I'm sorry that I was a slow thinker and a bit stupid to things like this." Sakura smiled again as she hugged back.

"You're not a slow thinker, you know. I also remembered when tried to tell you my complaint about our physics project through a Bible study and you admitted that you're a slow thinker but you caught what I meant fast enough." They both laughed then looked at each other's eyes deeply.

"I love you too, Syaoran."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

_**Third Day…**_

"By the time of one o' clock in the morning, Syaoran escorted Sakura to her cabin. Sakura was about to open her door but Syaoran held her back.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" he pouted like kid and waited for the kiss.

"Goodnight kiss? It's already morning and you're not my boyfriend." Sakura reasoned.

"But you said you love me… And you just kissed me earlier." He explained and Sakura blushed. "Then I am your boyfriend!" he smirked as he leaned forward.

"Already my boyfriend?" Sakura complained. "You didn't even court me. What should I tell my children that I had a boyfriend when he did not even try to court me? What would they think of me?"

"Well, you could tell them what happened to us, I mean everything, including last night." Sakura giggled at the thought of it.

"Fine. I need to have my beauty sleep for I am already tired, and it's your fault!" She bid goodnight to Syaoran but he held her back again. "Okay, okay!" Sakura said feeling defeated. "If you would be back at six, then you would have it. Goodnight." Sakura closed the door and Syaoran went to his cabin.

Syaoran was already up by five thirty in the morning and had already freshened up by the strike of six. He quickly knocked on Sakura's door and Sakura opened the door. She had just finished combing her hair.

"You really took it seriously, huh."

"Of course. I wouldn't let that chance pass away, would I?" Sakura giggled and they kissed deeply. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.

"Coffee?" Syaoran offered as they broke away from their kiss. Sakura nodded and they left. Suddenly, cabin 105 and 110 opened. Tomoyo came out of her cabin as well as Eriol.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Eriol teased.

"For you information, I have the right to know because I was the one who paired them up since the beginning when Syaoran admitted to me that he liked Sakura before she would have liked him. It was my fault why Sakura had fallen in love with him but it was Sakura that made Syaoran fall in love with her." Tomoyo had raised him an eyebrow and waited for his comment but Eriol only laughed.

"They **are** a cute couple." Eriol commented after having a laugh. "You should work as a matchmaker! Maybe you'll have so many customers and you'd profit from it and maybe higher than doing business like you do now." He suggested and still had a good laugh. Tomoyo laughed along and rode on his joke.

"Yeah, I'll consider that." She said. Eriol suddenly stretched out his arm and asked her if she would want to have coffee together. (A/N: Uhuh, they like coffee so much unlike me who does not drink coffee that much…) Tomoyo put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dream: A 3-day cruise following destiny**

**Half dream, half real**. The whole story is a dream of my friend and I just illustrated it. However, the characters are real and their past has happened in real life but I changed the characters. Full summary inside so please read it and don't forget to R&R. thanksü S+S and a bit of E+T

This story is about a couple who were destined to be together. The man, regretting his sacrifice of love for the woman, takes the last chance of having her heart on a cruise to another country but there is a hindrance that will make it difficult to achieve. A friend of theirs helps the man to succeed. ALL OF THESE WILL HAPPEN IN JUST THREE DAYS. Will he be able to make her fall in love with him?

The kawaii couple Syaoran and Sakura was having coffee together but then they noticed Yukito looking enviously, at the same time, looking angry on seeing them together.

"Sakura, you should talk to Yukito." Syaoran suggested to Sakura who seemed to be in a fix. "Tell him the truth and don't make any detours, tell him straight about us." Sakura looked at him and did not understand about not making detours.

"Why?"

"Because I know that he'd be more hurt if you did not tell him the truth when he actually saw us together, right?" Syaoran explained. He held her hand and kissed it to make her feel calm. "Maybe he would understand." Sakura nodded and left Syaoran to approach Yukito but before she could reach him, he started walking away.

"Yukito! Captain Yukito!" Sakura hollered as she ran to gain up on him. She held his arm to make him stop and it worked. Yukito faced Sakura, eye to eye. "Yukito, I'm sorry. I –" she tried to apologize but Yukito cut her off.

"You don't have to be sorry, Sakura. From the very start, I knew you did not love me." Yukito stated and raised his voice. "You should have told me that I would not have the chance to have your heart and you loved someone else. You made me think that I have a big chance of having you but I was stupid!" Sakura tried to explain but again he cut her off. Groups of people started to watch them and surrounded them.

"I also did not think that the one you loved was Syaoran when you practically always mentioned his name when we talk even since we were teens. It hurt me a lot! Didn't you notice that?" Yukito was now shouting and he ignored Sakura crying. "You broke my heart into pieces, shattered like a piece of glass. No one could pick it up and put it back again… not even you…" he pointed at Sakura. Syaoran who came to her rescue punched Yukito at his face.

"Do not point Sakura like that or you'll receive another." Syaoran clenched his fists as he glared and spanked at Yukito. "You were the one who wanted to take Sakura away from me, you ignorant!"

"Ignorant? Me?" Yukito pointed himself.

"Yes. Do you think Sakura would like you with that kind of attitude? When we were in the middle of a conversation then you just pulled her away from us you did not even say any polite word to us before talking to my Sakura then you are so confident on saying that she hurt you. Do you know not that the most important thing in her life is her friends? I thought you would be the right guy for my Sakura when I saw you together back then but good thing that had not lost yet my feelings for her and I saved her from a bad fate, which is being with you. You were selfish!" Syaoran was about to punch him again but Eriol stopped him (A/N: about time!) and Tomoyo comforted Sakura.

"Stop it, Syaoran." Eriol said as he pulled him back. Yukito wiped the blood on his face and left them. Syaoran approached and hugged Sakura but she continued to cry.

"Shh… hush now, Sakura." Tomoyo said in a comforting way. "It's already over."

EPILOGUE:

**_After three years…_**

There was a big reception in the biggest and widest ship in the world. (A/N: Just a big imagination of mine) The reception hall was colored and styled in various shades of green, mostly light colored ones, pink flowers surrounded the hall, particularly cherry blossoms, and every table has one on top.

A man in a neat suit was walking around the hall admiring the decorations and had ordered someone to do something. He was wearing a captain suit and he was obviously the one and only Captain Tsukishiro Yukito and there was someone on her side and held Yukito's arm lightly, a woman with long black hair that ended to her waist, a woman named Nakuru.

Then there is someone who had done most of the ordering around and she was frantically in hurry in finishing the decorations before the newly wed couple arrives. The one who was in charge of the decors was none other than Daidouji Tomoyo and there was someone who had supported her in every way and every task, it was Hiiragizawa Eriol. With his help, they had finished the decors.

Kinomoto Touya was somewhat busy in taking care of a kid in her third year of age. A woman on her side was grooming the kid by brushing her hair, which was brown and black combination. The woman by the way had long locks of black hair, which was tied in a knot, and the lower part was loosened and dangled on her back. The woman named Li Meiling and yes, she and Touya were married and they had a lovely daughter, Meiya.

At last, the newly wed couple arrived and they descended down the stairs. The man, wearing a neat green tuxedo escorted the woman in en elegant pink gown. They were smiling broadly to the people who watched them coming down as they applauded. When they reached the end of the stair, Tomoyo came and hugged the woman as Eriol congratulated the man.

"Congratulations, Sakura," Tomoyo greeted after they broke the hug and turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran." After congratulating them, the families, close relatives approached, and each of them congratulated them. They did not forget, of course, to say thank you to them.

Things had ended well and they were all happy for that. Yukito, finding his one true love Nakuru and had come over the past. Touya, being happy with his wife Meiling and their daughter Meiya. Sakura had a doubt back then if his brother would marry someone from his admirers and she was happy that he ended up with Meiling, the one she liked among the girls he flirted with. Then Allan also had a girlfriend. Sakura already knew that he and Tomoyo were not meant to be despite their closeness to each other. The last but not the least, Sakura and Syaoran. After all the things they had encountered, either good or bad was memorable. They were happy together and no one could ever separate them again even death for the belief in destiny bounded by the powerful hands of God and eternal love.

THE END

A/N: I know it was short and really fast. Well, it **was** only three days and I wanted to finish this in few days because I do not want to happen what happened to my first fic. I am already continuing that and I hope I could finish it despite the knowledge of how pressured I will be in the next few weeks. Hehe


End file.
